catherine_zetajonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Catherine Zeta-Jones
Catherine Zeta-Jones (born: Catherine Zeta Jones; September 25, 1969) is an Irish-Welsh/English-Welsh/Welsh actress. She began her career on stage at an early age. Zeta-Jones made her professional acting debut when she played the lead in Annie', ''a musical production at Swansea Grand Theatre. When she was 14, Zeta-Jones was cast as Tallulah in theatre production of 'Bugsy Malone'. In 1986, at age 17, she had a part in the chorus of 'The Pajama Game 'at the Haymarket Theatre, Leicester. The show subsequently toured the United Kingdom, and in 1987, she starred in '42nd Street 'as Peggy Sawyer at the Theatre Royal, Drury Lane. She also played Mae Jones in the Kurt Weille opera 'Street Scene 'with the English National Opera at the London Coliseum Theatre in 1989. After the show closed, she travelled to France where she played the lead role in French directr Philippe de Broca's 'Les 1001 Nuits '(1990), her feature film debut. She briefly flirted with a musical career, beginning with a part in the 1992 album ''Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of Spartacus, from which the single "For All Time" was released in 1992. It reached No. 36 in the UK charts. She went on to release the singles "In the Arms of Love", "I Can't Help Myself", and a duet with David Essex "True Love Ways", reaching No. 38 in the UK singles chart in 1994. After starring in a number of British and American television films (which included ''The Darling Buds of May ''from 1991 until 1993, The Return of the Native (1994), Catherine the Great (1995) and Titanic (1996)) and small roles in films '(Christopher Columbus, Splitting Heirs, Blue Juice) she came to prominence with Hollywood movies including the swashbuckler film The Mask of Zorro (1998) (commenting on her performance, Variet''y noted, "Zeta-Jones is bewitchingly lovely as the center of everyone's attention, and she throws herself into the often physical demands of her role with impressive grace.") and the crime thriller film Entrapment (1999). Her breakthrough role was in the film Traffic (2000), for which she earned her first Golden Globe Award nomination. Zeta-Jones subsequently starred as Velma Kelly in the film adaptation of the musical Chicago (2002), a critical and commercial success, and received an Academy Awards for Best Supporting Actress, a BAFTA Award, a Screen Actors Guild Award and was nominated for the Golden Globe. Later, she appeared in the romantic comedy film Intolerable Cruelty (2003), the crime comedy film Ocean's Twelve (2004), the sequel of "The Mask of Zorro" The Legend of Zorro (2005), the drama No Reservations (2007), the musical Rock of Ages (2012), the romantic comedy' Playing for Keeps '(2012) and the psychological thriller Side Effects (2013) among other films. In 2010, Zeta-Jones won the Tony Award for her portrayal of Desiree in the Broadway musical 'A Little Night Music'''. Engagements Wedding Trivia *Catherine's Irish-Welsh, English-Welsh & Welsh on Patricia's side and Welsh on Dai's side. *Catherine was 3 when Lyndon was born. *Catherine was 30 when she gave birth to Dylan. *Catherine was 31 when she married Michael. *Catherine was 33 when she gave birth to Carys.